A Valentine's Day Dallas won't forget Part 2
by Leslie Anne
Summary: Okay, here's the second part of this rather interesting story. Please read and review so I'll know how you like it. I've already got the next part on paper. But the next part is going to be rather comical. Thanks for all the reviews on the last part of th


A Valentine's Day nobody will forget (Part 2)

Meanwhile, Walker, Trivette, Syd and Alex were still over at CD's. Unaware of what has happened to Gage. Just then, Trivette heard his cell phone. He took it out of his pocket. "Yeah, Trivette." Trivette said as he answered it. Syd was just looking up when she saw the expression on his face.

"Oh m'god! Okay, we'll be right there." Trivette said as he quickly disconnected the call. "What's wrong Trivette?" Syd asked. "There was a robbery at the jewelry store. Two men came out and took a shot at...Gage." Trivette told her, not wanting to tell her the rest. "Is he okay?" Walker asked. Trivette shook his head.

"One of the people inside the jewelry store saw one of them throw something at Gage and it exploded in front of him." Trivette told him. Syd's hand went up to her mouth. "Oh god no!" Syd said in a worried voice as all of them left to head over to Methodist Hospital.

When they got there, Gage was already in the treatment room. One of the nurses saw them coming down the hall. "Are all of you here for Ranger Gage?" She asked. Walker nodded his head. "Have a seat over there and I'll let the doctor know you're here." The nurse said as she went into the treatment room.

Syd sat down on a nearby chair,and was trying to keep her emotions under control. "Why did this have to happen today? I had a surprise Valentine's Day dinner planned for the two of us." Syd said outloud to herself. Alex sat down next to her as she put a comforting arm around Syd's shoulder.

It seemed like hours as they waited for news on Gage. Syd had her head against Alex's shoulder when Walker saw the doctor coming from the treatment room. "Are you all here for Ranger Gage?" The doctor asked. Walker nodded his head. "How is he?" Walker asked.

"Well, it appears that Ranger Gage had a flash bomb explode in front of him. Particles of it have gotten into his eyes." The doctor explained. "Is he going to be okay?" Syd asked. The doctor sighed. "Right now Ranger Cooke, it's too soon to know. I'll let you know when you can see him." The doctor said as he turned and went back into the treatment room.

Walker could see the worried look on Syd's face. "I'm sure he'll be okay. He's young and he's tough." Walker told her. Syd smiled slightly as the nurse came out and said they could see Gage. All of them went in, but Syd held back. Alex turned around. "You coming in Sydney?" Alex asked. Syd shook her head.

"I don't think I can Alex." Syd told her. Alex came back out as she put her arm around Syd's shoulder. "It's going to be okay. Be thankful he's still alive." Alex replied as they went inside. Syd tried to hold back her tears when she saw the condition her partner was in.

It was early the following morning when Gage started waking up. Syd had her head on his bed and a hold of his hand. She felt his hand move as she gently squeezed it. "Where am I?" Gage asked in a rather groggy voice, then realized his room was dark.

"You're in the hospital." Syd told him. "Why is my room so dark?" Gage asked as Syd saw him bring his hand up to his face. Gage felt the bandages and they were covering his eyes. "Oh god! I can't see!" Gage cried out. Syd squeezed his hand. "It's okay Gage. Just calm down." Syd reassured him.

"How can I be a Texas Ranger if I don't have my sight?" Gage told her. "It's only temporary. The doctor told us that you'll get your sight back in about 3-4 weeks." Syd told him. "What if it doesn't come back?" Gage snapped at her. Syd smiled slightly as she brought her hand up and gently touched his face.

"We'll just have to cross that bridge when we get there." Syd replied. "Be my rotten luck, I'll probably fall off the bridge. Especially if I can't see where I'm going." Gage told her. Syd chuckled. "You just made a joke Gage." Syd told him. "I did?" Gage asked in a surprised voice. "Uh huh. Well, looks like Walker, Alex, and Trivette just came in." Syd said as she saw the three coming in. "Well, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Walker asked.

"He's trying to convince himself it's permanent." Syd told them. Walker walked over to Gage's bedside as he put a hand on the young ranger's shoulder. "It's only temporary Gage. You'll get your sight back." Walker reassured him. "What do you know about being blind?" Gage grumbled.

"Well, I had the same thing happen to me a few years ago. I was convinced that I'd never see again. But, White Eagle told me that when one of our senses shuts down, the other ones become sharper." Walker explained to him.

It was beginning to make sense to Gage as he laid there, even though he was still a bit unsure about it. "So...since my eyesight has shut down, everything else will be sharper?" Gage asked in a puzzled voice. "Exactly. When you're by yourself in this room, you'll hear sounds that you normally wouldn't hear." Walker told him.

Several days later, Gage was released from the hospital. Syd offered to have him stay at her place till the bandages came off. "You're more than welcome to stay with me Gage. At least until the bandages come off." Syd offered as she helped him on with his shoes. "Syd, I maybe blind, but I'm not helpless! I'll be able to manage by myself." Gage told her.

She had his other shoe in her hand. "Okay, if you don't want my help..." Syd started to say as she dropped the shoe she was holding onto the floor. "You can just pick it up yourself!" Syd replied as she found a nearby chair and sat down. Tears were in her eyes. She didn't want to talk to him like that, but he had to learn to cope with this temporary blindness and do things on his own.

"Aw...come on Shorty. What did you do with my other shoe?" Gage said as he got off the bed and stood there. "If the shoe you're looking for was any closer, it would bite your _left_ foot." Syd told him, trying to give him a hint on where his shoe was. He bent over and felt along the floor. "Never mind. I found it." Gage grumbled as he got back on the bed and put his other shoe on.

To be continued.


End file.
